


Hallelujah

by thenewgothicromance



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, listen i will apologize for romanticizing 80s movie bullying, when leonard cohen apologizes for writing this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewgothicromance/pseuds/thenewgothicromance
Summary: All I ever learned from love, is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom needs a Hallelujah vid, right? right??

[Hallelujah](https://vimeo.com/479182778) from [thenewgothic romance](https://vimeo.com/user127108661) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
